Visions
by TtRavenFan1
Summary: the summary is the first chapter. raexbb. Rated for violence, language, and romance in later chapters. Other themes: drama suspense and other themes. NEW TITLEpaused
1. prologue

Raven has a vision about someone torturing Beast Boy, trying to get him to spill something. She has been secretly crushing on him far a while now. Raven has a hunch who this mysterious man is, but she hopes she's wrong for the love of God. Raven and the gang go to Azerath in an attempt to rescue him. Will they be able to save Beast Boy before.....................................


	2. the premonition in question

Chapter 1: The Premonition?

Raven was tossing and turning in her bed. She was having a horrible nightmare- or, a vision...

Raven gave out an evil chortle as her friend, Beast Boy, was curdled on the floor in agonizing pain. "Do not bother screaming, no one can hear you," She said in a strong voice, which was strangely puzzling since normally she talked in a particularly raspy voice. Plus, it was more of a male-sounding voice.

"Listen, pal," Beast Boy scarcely managed, "I'm not spillin'"

"You will have to sooner or later," The man began. Raven could only see his large, intimidating shadow on the wall; Beast Boy must have been petrified. "You might as well tell me sooner."

"You'll have to kill me, because I am _not_ telling you anything-agggghhhhhh-" (a/n note this scene from Harry Potter?) Beast Boy fell to the floor and lay silent for a few seconds; Raven realized that he had what looked like a third-degree burn on each of his arms and his left leg; his sleeves were tattered in shreds. "...no matter what."

Raven had then become conscious of where she was- and something else. The room was an old dungeon, with cobwebs on the ceiling and bloody skeletons hanging off of the walls. Cages were everywhere, with bones hanging out of them..........

Second thing- why was she so _amused _about her friend being in so much _pain _and_ misery_?

Suddenly she felt Beast Boy's fear and determination as well as ?'S happiness and pleasure. This was so confusing. She couldn't have emotions, or risk hurting- or worse- everyone around her.

Then pain- _unimaginable _pain.

And a scream. A feminine scream.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry that chapter was so short. It seemed longer when I was drafting it.


	3. What the heck is going on here, Rae?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Artemis, Krystal, and Zodiac**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**---------------------------

Chapter 2-What the heck is going on here, Rae?

Raven woke up, completely drenched in sweat, her hand clutching the crystal on her shakra, right above her eyes. She looked in her gothic wall-mirror; her pale skin, her indigo hair and eyes... Everything _seemed_ to be intact- to the naked eye, at least- even though she felt like a white-hot cro-bar was being held up against her forehead.

Raven had just then recognized that the scream she heard at the end of her nightmare sounded oddly familiar; she only knew one person who would scream like that. If only she could put her finger on it... Yet everything around her seemed peaceful. Everything in her room was exactly where she had left them before she went to sleep. Plus, she heard Cyborg blabbering on about the T-car, per usual Sunday morning, and Starfire was cooking some foreign food for breakfast. _"Hadn't they heard that scream? They should have, I can still hear it echoing" _Raven thought. It was true- she could still hear that girl's screaming sounding in her ear; faintly, but she could still hear it nonetheless.

_"Maybe the scream wasn't real,"_ Raven figured. _"Even though that voice sounded so familiar, it was probably just a part of my nightmare."_ Or at least, she hoped it was a nightmare.

But what if it _was_ a vision? Raven had premonitions like this- mostly negative ones- quite often. And, if it was a vision, what was it of: the past, the present, or of the future? With all of these questions racing through her head, she had decided to tell her friends about her dream, still somewhat in a state of shock from seeing _him_ being tortured like that..........................

Raven started to walk down the bedroom corridor, the hallway with all of their bedrooms. For a few seconds, it felt as though she wasn't getting anywhere, even though she knew she was walking... She had started to run without realizing it. The hallways suddenly got colder, darker, so dark that the world's brightest flashlight wouldn't make the slightest difference. Suddenly an unmistakable voice entered her mind. Raven saw a petrified Beast Boy start to fade away...

She would never tell anyone, not even her best friend, Starfire, that ever since that one moment, Raven had, well, more-than-friends feelings for Beast Boy...

Flashback

_It was when Robin had disappeared; Starfire was flying _(A/n: literally)_ after Cyborg trying to zap a jet-pack off of his back that Gizmo had put on him during their last battle, which they lost. Raven and Beast Boy searched the city, but all they found was Robin's utility belt. Beast Boy got hurt during battle, and was rubbing hi leg. Raven used her powers to heal him._

_"Who knew we had a doctor in the house, thanks" Beast Boy said._

_"No problem," Raven said._

_She had feelings for him ever since then._

End Flashback

Star's POV

"Something is wrong with friend Raven!" Starfire exclaimed, in her usual high-pitched voice. She had long, red hair, emerald green eyes that glistened underneath the ceiling lights, and wore a not-so-modest outfit. "We must do something!" She was from Tameran, so she was still getting used to earth's customs. It seemed as though Raven would never wake up; she was on the floor like that for about ten minutes now. _"Something is terribly wrong here,"_ She thought.

Raven's POV

Everything got darker, quieter; ever nails scratching on a chalkboard would relieve her of this dead silence. Almost as if cued, she heard that scream again, the same one she heard at the end of her dream. Then there was an unmistakable voice: Starfire's. _"Thank the lord above!" _She exclaimed in her mind.

Normal POV

"Raven?" Starfire said, trying to wake her up, "Raven, WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Raven had finally woken up. She saw Robin and Cyborg staring down at her; she had just realized she was on her hands and knees; and Starfire was ready to scream in her ear again, in attempt to wake her up. Raven covered Star's mouth before she could scream again. "Star, I'm awake."

Starfire picked her up and hugged her so tightly, she could narrowly breathe. "Oh, glorious, friend, you are unharmed!!!!!!!"

After about five minutes, Starfire finally let Raven go.

"Rae," Cyborg began, "what the heck is going on here?"

Raven simply responded, "Where's Bb?" in a monotone voice.

"Dunno," Robin answered, helping her to her feet. "I haven't seen him all day."

"Oh, shit," Raven put her hood up. She turned towards Beast Boy's room and started to float away, without looking back to se they're expressions, although she could tell they were confusedly looking at each other.

"Rae," Robin began, "were you having a _vision_ or something?"

Without even slightly turning around, she just hovered six inches above the floor and nodded. It was enigmatic to her how Robin understood her so well, even though he was dating Starfire. _How the hell does he know all this stuff?_ She would always think when this kind of thing happened.

"What is wrong with friend Beast Boy?" Starfire panicked, "Is he ill? Is he injured? Is he d-"

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos." She muttered. A black aura surrounded her hand and Starfire's head, making it so that no one could hear what she was saying, but you could still see the white outline of her head and lips moving. Even though she had her back turned to everyone, Raven could still tell that Starfire was trying to scream.

After about ten minutes, Raven finally let Starfire talk again. She was breathing deeply, trying to recover from the lack of oxygen.

"We have to make sure that Beast Boy's here." Raven instructed, "'cuz if he's not- I..." she trailed off and, once again, floated off towards Beast Boy's room.

_Please be okay, PLEASE be okay..._ Raven thought...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That chapter was much longer, huh? The next one's on the way!


	4. Artemis and Krystal

Chapter 3-The Phone Call

Beast Boy's POV

"Where the hell am I?" Beast Boy finally managed to gain full consciousness. He felt as though his arms were about to fall right off- which would have been a somewhat relief to him. He was chained to an icy brick wall, dangling about ten feet from the ground.

Beast Boy began to lose consciousness again. Although he could still vaguely see where he was......

There was a black sun with a red aura surrounding it, tapering in brightness, but the rest of the sky was a dark, dark, dark, dark, dark navy blue. This place seemed _so_familiar.....

"Trigon!" he managed out before a whip cut deeply into his leg, the fiery scar matching all of the others Trigon had inflicted.

Normal POV

Raven, Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire were finally outside of Beast Boy's room. Hoping for a reply, Raven knocked on the door.

Nothing.

She knocked again, louder this time.

Still nothing.

She knocked once again, saying, "Bb, are you okay?"

Still, there was no reply.

"You know, Rae," Robin surprised everyone by talking in this silence, "Bb could be anywhere in this giant 12-story 'T' we got here."

"Yeah, Raven," Cyborg said, "He's been chillin' on the roof a lot lately."

"He also sleeps quite heavily, like a Zornian muck-beetle," Starfire interjected "He could also be listening to music on his 'player of compact discs'"

"You guys _do _have a point, I guess," Raven replied, "but-"

"Yo, wait a sec, Rae," Cyborg interrupted, "Y'all said summtin' 'bout a vision. What's up with that?"

"I'm not sure yet,"

About ten seconds after she actually did it, Raven realized that she had opened Beast Boy's door only to find that he-

-wasn't there. Raven's heart sank what felt like twenty stories.

"I think there is a very simple way to make sure that friend Beast Boy is in Titans Tower," Starfire took a deep breath, and, without much warning, at the very top of her lungs, "TOFU WAFFLES!". She was sure this would get his attention because, since he has been a lot of animals, Beast Boy was a vegetarian. So he absolutely loved tofu. If he didn't instantaneously sprint down there, he definitely wasn't in the tower.

He never came.

"WOW, this is the first time Bb's _ever_ not fallen fer' that one," Cyborg said.

"Now that's _truly _a surprise," Raven said, in her usual monotone voice.

Robin, now in complete shock (A/n: exactly like in the episode "Mad Mod" after Starfire was trying to wake up Beast Boy from his hypnotic trance by screaming his name.) said, "Weeeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllllll... since we know he's not in Titans Tower, where is he?"

"I-"Raven stammered, "but I hope I'm wrong."

"Where is he?" Starfire screamed in Raven's face, messing up her hair.

Raven hesitated for a moment. "I have to make a phone call," and, once again, without looking back, she floated away, towards the rec-room this time.

A few minutes later, when Raven, Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin were all in the rec-room, Raven started typing which had a web-cam, too.

"Who're you callin' Rae?" Cyborg asked. "I don't want you wasting all my minutes!"

"My sisters," said Raven, still typing. If one of the Titans were deaf, they wouldn't have been able to tell that she had even answered because, she hadn't moved-except for the fact that she was still typing, "Artemis and Krystal," she clarified.

Two girls appeared on the screen. If it hadn't been for the one thing they all had in common,- the crystal on their foreheads- no one would be able to tell that they were even distantly related.

One of the girls was jumping on a bed. She was wearing a yellow outfit, sort of like what Raven wore, just she had no sleeves, and it was more like a single-piece bathing suit (with normal cloth, of course), with strings going around the neck. She also had a piece of yellow, glazy silk going down her left leg. Her hair was blonde with red dye at the bottom. The crystal on her forehead was yellow, as opposed to Raven's which was red. (A/n: just like what the original Raven wore, just yellow and without the cloak).

The other one was wearing a purple belly-top and a purple mini-skirt with a slit on either side. Her hair was purple, elbow-long, and wavy. Her shoes were black and strappy. This one had a _purple_ crystal on her forehead. _She _was playing DDR.

Robin and Cyborg both whistled in awe (yes THAT kind of whistling). Starfire slapped Robin straight across the face. Rabin gave her the "what'd I do?" face.

The blonde girl jumping on the bed had heard this whistle, turned towards the screen, stopped jumping like a kangaroo, and said, "Hi, Rae, what's up?"

"Nuttin' much, you?" Raven answered.

The one that was on _Dance Dance Revolution_ said, "Krystal, who are you talking to?"

It's, like, Raven!" Krystal exclaimed.

"Oh my fricken god! Where _have_ you _been_ the past three years?"

"Earth. Listen, I-"

"We, like, _have _to spend some quality girl-time together, Rae," said Ami (A/n: Artemis's nickname)

"Will you two shut up for two seconds?" Raven screamed at them. Once she got their attention, she said, "He's back."

At this statement, Krystal swore at the top of her lungs, and seemed to lose control of her powers, freezing Artemis, and a loud "game over" came out of the playstation. (A/n: Krystal has time-controlling powers; Artemis does elemental magic you know, from Final Fantasy? )

"Oops..." Krystal un-froze Artemis, who was now gaping in complete shock, staring wide-eyed at Raven, Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg.

"Trigon?" Artemis and Krystal said at the same time. Raven simply nodded at them.

Everyone was surprised when Starfire butted in on their conversation, "How the hell do you know Raven, and who the hell is Trigon?"

"Oh," Artemis began, "sorry, we're Raven's triplets. I'm Artemis, just call me Ami. This is Krystal."

"K-k." Krystal corrected.

"We have to meet you guys face-to-face sometime." Artemis said.

"That's something I wouldn't mind." Cyborg stared at the two of them, drooling so much, Raven was forced to use her telekinetic powers to lift Cyborg's head out the window.

"_Well, the ocean overflowing is better than having soaked shoes."_ Raven thought. "Where and when can we meet?" Raven asked, in her monotone voice.

"How's about we, like meet you at your place tomorrow. Far now, Rae, like, explain everything to them." Krystal said, pointing out Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg.

"'Kay, so... uhh... maybe sometime _we_ could hang out alone sometime?" Cyborg asked Krystal.

"Umm... yeah- like sure, just, no drooling." Krystal hung up and the once-colorful screen went black again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This one's my fave chapter so far.

Disclaimer- I don't own Teen Titans, except for Artemis and Krystal but so far that's IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Next Chapter's Preview

Listen, I know this chapter is taking me a while, so I'm gonna give y'all a preview of the next chapter, okay?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Flashback

_The triplets, Raven, Artemis, and Krystal, age ten, were pessimistically walking down a foggy street. _

_"Why do our parents have to fuckin' hate us so much?" Krystal asked indignantly. Artemis froze, mid-step, while Krystal was blushing unceasingly. "Oops..." she unfroze Artemis, "Why does this stuff always happen around us?"_

_"Why is it only _me _that you accidentally freeze?" asked Artemis, enraged about the fact that this always happened to her._

_Suddenly, a boy's sobbing could be heard over their arguing. "What the hell is that?" Krystal asked, "Oops..."_

_"STOP FREEZING ME ALL THE TIME!" Artemis and Krystal started arguing again._

_Instead of wasting her breath trying to settle her sisters' arguing, Raven decided to see what the _other _racket was. She walked away from their pointless quarrel, which could be heard in the distance getting softer as she walked farther away, into a dark alley, where a boy who seemed to be about her age could be seen. From what Raven could see, he had short, blonde hair and pale skin. He wore baggy, cacky pants and a Celtic Triangle around his neck (a/n: a Celtic triangle is a type of Celtic knot used in a lot of Wiccan jewelry; go to __for a picture go to _ _for a picture.) his head was in his hands. _

_"Are you okay?" Raven asked the boy._

_"No," said the boy. He lifted his head to reveal wide, yellowish-green eyes, "I'm not. My parents kicked me out of my home _just_ because I can't control my powers!" Raven had noticed that the boy had an English accent._

_"I'm in the same boat," Raven said sympathetically, "along with my sisters. Well, one of them, anyway. Maybe we can help each other?" Raven bent down and sat on the ground with the boy._

_"Sure. It's nice to know I'm not alone," the boy answered. "What's your name?"_

_"Raven. You?" _

_"Zodiac. What are your powers, exactly?"_

_"I'm telekinetic, telepathic, and clairvoyant," Raven answered, "or at least I wish I were. What are your powers?"_

_"My powers are sort of hard to explain. What about your sisters?"_

_"Artemis has no problem with her elemental magic, but Krystal and her time-controlling powers are always 'freezing' Artemis. How about you meet my sisters now?" Raven asked, helping Zodiac to his feet._

Temporary end flashback


End file.
